


netflix and zombies

by picht



Category: Bandom, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe patience
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Netflix and Chill, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picht/pseuds/picht
Summary: The thing is, Frank’s ninety percent sure that his roommate, Gerard, is a monster of some sort. Probably a ghost or vampire, possibly a zombie. Frank’s not completely sure, but he’s kind of holding out hope for zombie.
Frank has talked to Gerard maybe twice in the past two weeks since moving in, because he’s always either asleep or not in their dorm room when Frank’s around. Frank’s not sure if zombies sleep a lot during the day and then go out doing god knows what at night, but he assumes they need to get rest somehow, and during the day when normal people have classes and social responsibilities seems like a good time for that. Also, Frank thinks Gerard would look pretty rad with blood all over his face after eating his victims, so, yeah, Frank’s leaning towards zombie.
//
roommate!au for a tumblr anon





	

**Author's Note:**

> it seems as though i can't write serious frerard anymore, lads, so here's this instead. sorry @ anon if this is like, nothing like what you had hoped for

The thing is, Frank’s ninety percent sure that his roommate, Gerard, is a monster of some sort. Probably a ghost or vampire, possibly a zombie. Frank’s not completely sure, but he’s kind of holding out hope for zombie.

Frank has talked to Gerard _maybe_ twice in the past two weeks since moving in, because he’s always either asleep or not in their dorm room when Frank’s around. Frank’s not sure if zombies sleep a lot during the day and then go out doing god knows what at night, but he assumes they need to get rest _somehow_ , and during the day when normal people have classes and social responsibilities seems like a good time for that. Also, Frank thinks Gerard would look pretty rad with blood all over his face after eating his victims, so, yeah, Frank’s leaning towards zombie.

Frank’s so used to his zombie roommate either being asleep or not in their room that when he finally does walk into the room to see Gerard sitting up against the wall on his bed, working on a drawing, he temporarily forgets what manners are and says, “Holy shit, what are you doing?”

Gerard jumps, clutching his sketchbook to his chest protectively. He looks around as though trying to figure out who spoke before realizing that Frank is standing directly in front of him. He blinks owlishly up at the other man and says, “Uh… Drawing?”

_Do zombies draw?_ Frank wonders, and then realizes upon Gerard’s confused look that he’s totally just said it out loud.

“I would say probably not? I don’t think they have the fine motor skills for that sort of thing. Why are you asking me if zombies draw?”

“Well, aren’t you a zombie?” Frank asks, because at this point he figures he has nothing else to lose.

There’s a pause for a moment. Gerard looks confused. “Why would I be a zombie?”

“Well, you’re always asleep all day and then out at night, so I figured you were either a zombie or a vampire, but I feel like vampires are way overdone, so I went with zombie.”

“Oh,” Gerard says. He still looks mostly confused, and now a little sad too. “Well I’m out at night because I have night classes and then I go to the twenty four hour library to do homework. I’m not really a zombie or a vampire or anything, I think I just sleep all day because I’m kind of depressed.”

“Oh,” Frank says back to him, and suddenly feels really awful. “I’m sorry,” He says after some hesitation. “Like, for calling you a zombie, I guess.”

“It’s cool,” Gerard says, and waves his hand in the air to signify that all is well. “It’s kind of a cool idea, anyway. I think I’d like to be a zombie. Maybe then I could eat my professor and then I wouldn’t have to do these history assignments.”

“Are those the reason that you’re out all night?” Frank asks, feeling bad for the other man. History fucking sucks.

“Yeah, pretty much,” Gerard says. “My professor’s sick, though, so I don’t have class tonight, which is why I’m here right now instead of halfway across campus.” Frank checks his watch and nods. It’s six o’clock; Gerard should definitely not be in their dorm right now.

“Well, what are you gonna do instead?” Frank asks. If he’s hoping that Gerard invites him to do whatever it is he’s planning, he’s not gonna tell anyone or anything.

“I was mostly just thinking about watching some scary movies on netflix. I have my mom’s password and she says as long as it doesn’t show up on her feed, she doesn’t care what I watch.” Gerard pauses for a moment, glancing up at Frank and then down at his lap shyly. “Would you—I mean, would you, like, maybe want to join me? Maybe?”

Frank freaks out, but only on the inside. He grabs his phone from where he threw it on his bed and pretends to check his schedule, trying to seem nonchalant. He actually does have band practice in about an hour, but if he calls them from the bathroom and tells them there was an emergency, they’ll let him off the hook, just this one time. They don’t need to know that the emergency was that a cute boy asked him to watch scary movies with him.

“I mean, like, there’s not really anything else I need to do, so I guess I could watch a couple movies…”

“Okay,” Gerard says. “Awesome.” He scoots over on the bed to make some room for Frank and then situates the laptop so it’s half in his lap and half in Frank’s, and then says, “I was thinking we could watch Hush first. It’s this movie about this deaf girl who’s a total badass, it’s really cool.” Frank nods as if to show he’s fine with that, but the reality is that he’s not really paying a lot of attention because all he can think about is the fact that he’s pressed to Gerard from shoulder to ankle. This is literally a dream come true. He doesn’t even care that Gerard’s not actually a zombie, that’s how ecstatic he is about this movie watching development.


End file.
